An Old Friend
by Tallibird
Summary: A piece of Germany has seceded and is now calling themselves... The Holy Roman Empire. Upon hearing the news, Italy and the gang rush find if Italy's lost lover is back and they discover he's a bit... different. Will Italy and Holy Rome be together? What will Germany think? You'll have to read to find out! I used the human names in the story, just a heads up
1. Chapter 1

"Ludwig, brah, what's the matter? You look like Arthur after he starts drinking." Alfred's sky blue eyes shown with concern for his german counter part.

"You shut your mouth, twit! I can hold my liquor just as good as you can, if not better!" Arthur looked at Alfred, projecting all the ferocity he could muster, it was wasted however, due to the fact that it is extremely hard to look threatening while embroidering a flower on a handkerchief.

"Excuse moi, but I thought this meeting was supposed to be about monisuer grouchy-pants and his problem? I want to 'ear what is making the potato eating muscle boy so upset. Ohonhonhonhon." Francis sat leisurely in his chair, and chuckled as he brought his glass of wine to his lips.

"Um, dude, why are you laughing?" Alfred sat, looking bewildered at the giggling frenchman.

"I am French, I find everyone's pain funny but my own, no?"

"Damn narcissistic frog!" Arthur stood so violently he knocked his chair backwards.

"Aw look, if it isn't the English punk." Francis was standing now as well, and was glaring murderously at England, who in return shot daggers back.

"Do you want to fight, Frenchie?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Francis then pulled a baguette seemingly out of thin air and began to wave it around like a maniac. Arthur, caught without a weapon grabbed a silver serving tray out from under a pitcher of water and proceeded to block Francis's baguette blows.

"You Froggy bastard, only a frenchman would hit someone with bread!"

"Oh, yah mister superior? Well,"

"ENOUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! I THOUGHT VE VERE HERE TO DISCUSS MEIN PROBLEM, NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER VITH CARBOHYDRATES!" Ludwig had been sitting quietly during the proceedings of the meeting, but had been pushed to his limit. His short temper combined with the fact he was not feeling well had caused his angry outburst. "Now if do you vant to hear about mein problem? Or just skirt around the issue, und not get to the reason ve called this meeting in the first place?"

"You're quite right old chap." England was once again sitting and, with teacup in hand, was the image of a perfect gentle man. Despite having just been in a bread battle to the death. "What exactly is your big problem?"

Ludwig sighed. "Vell, a part of me has seceded..."

Francis jumped in, and with a glint in his eye asked, "Was is one of your... lower regions?" This question was met with a head lock from Ludwig until he begged for mercy.

Settling in his chair once again, Ludwig continued, "A part of me has seceded und is now calling themselves The Holy Roman Empire. Is *SLUUURRRRPPPP* und *SSSSLLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP* ve *SSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUU UUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP*

"Alfred! Will you stop that excessive slurping? It's driving me mad." In the heat of the battle between Arthur and Francis, Alfred had gotten a bag of pop corn, a 32 ounce milk shake, and had settled down to watch the show.

"I'm hungry ok? I ate all my hamburgers at the beginning of the meeting. What's for lunch?"

"Ret me check Alfred-san!" Kiku had been writing in the black book he carried around with him, only looking up when Alfred was talking, in case he needed to agree with him. "It says here that we wir be having pasta."

Suddenly, some one at the end of the table sat up. He had, miraculously, been sleeping through the whole meeting. But Kiku had said the magic word..."PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA AASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docum

"PPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Feliciano Vargas sat on the other end of the table. His amber eyes were open for once, and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Are we having pasta? What kind of pasta? Macaroni, fettuccini, spagetti?"

"Itlay, why is it the only time you pay attention is when someone mentions pasta?" Arthur looked at the italian with mild contempt. "Honestly, I don't see why we even invite you to these meetings anymore. You're either sleeping or shouting the name of an American president."

"We can have alfredo, bolognese, antipesto..." Feliciano pressed on, not listening. As usual. He was instead, filling his head with a world of pasta. Macaroni mountains, lasagna boats, and rivers of tomato sauce. Feliciano sprang from his chair. "Pasta! Pasta! Paasstaa!"

"Feliciano, focus! Did you not 'ear moniseur sausage and 'is problem?" Francis had falled into his role of big brother once again and fortunatly, the reminder of Ludwig's problem had (temporarily) snapped Feliciano out of his pasta enduced stupor.

"Whaaatt? Ludwig, you have a problem? Can't you just beat it up?" Feliciano was shocked. After all, Ludwig was always helping him with his problem. He was big, and strong, and scary. Whatever this problem was it had to be huge. "Is it worse than the time you found out I was'nt a box of tomatos fairy?"

"Ja, It's vorse. Sinse, unsuprisingly, you veren't paying attention I vill say this again. A piece of Germany has seceded," Ludwig quickly shot a warning glance at Francis. "Und is now calling themselves The New Holy Roman Empire." He finished with a sigh, just talking about the secession made him feel tired, and worse, weak.

"Feliciano, if I remember correctly, you used to work in the old 'Oly Roman Empire's house, no?" Francis peered curiously at Feliciano over the top of his wine glass.

Feliciano looked, what the others assumed was, thoughtful. "Si. I sure did..." His voice trailed away at the memories of working in Holy Rome's house. Flashes of the blonde haired boy raced through his head. "Veee-"

"Feliciano? Dude?" Alfred knocked on Felicianos head. "Yo, you're spacing out again bro. Snap out of it." Feliciano shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the image of Holy Rome's blue eyes, glistening slightly with tears, as he waved goodbye.

_"I promise I will come back to you Feli!" Holy Rome called over his shoulder as he walked behind the leaving wagons and horses._

"_I will wait for you Holy Rome! No matter how long it takes, I will wait!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"...I promise...to wait..." Feliciano stood, swaying slightly, revelling in the memory of the boy he once loved.

"Um, guys? Is he ok? He looks kinda like he's asleep." Alfred gently poked Feliano, who fell on his side like a tree. "Argh!" Alfred grabbed the nearly comatose italian just before he hit the ground, and placed a still swaying Feliciano back on his feet.

"If you ever stopped stuffing hamburgers into your face, you'd have noticed he _always_ looks like that." Arthur looked very uninterested. "What is Feliciano talking about anyway? I'm not sure how much more of his incoherent babblings I can take."

"I 'ave no idea. Potato boy, you and 'im are friends, no? Do you know what 'e is talking about?" Francis was on the opposite side of Feliciano, and he and Alfred were pushing Feli from side to side.

"I don't know vhat he is talking about either, he has never mentioned any promise to me before." Ludwig looked thoughtful. "At least, I don't think hes has.."

"Veee-...Holy Rome... to wait..." Feliciano was still being rocked to and fro when upon hearing Holy Rome's name, Francis forgot about poor Feli, and let him fall to the ground. "Ough!"

"Oh, that's right, The Old 'Oly Rome used to chase Feli around, asking him to become the Roman Empire again. I guess 'earing about the return of 'Oly Rome brought back memories." Francis stood, stroking his stubly chin. "Hmm... I remember fighting that little brat.."

"Did you fight him with bread too?" Alfred asked as he brought a choclate bar to his upturned mouth. "Or is that special between you and Artie?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, NINNIE!" Arthur had finally taken interest again in the conversation, only to hear Alfred use the nick-name he so hated.

"Once again, vill you all FOCUS?!" Ludwig and Kiku stood Feliciano up, and managed to snap him out of his day dream. "Now Feliciano, vill you tell us vhat you vere talking about? Who did you promise vhat to?"

"Oh? I, I promised Holy Rome when we were kids to..uh, to wait for him to come back from war so we could be together... but he never came back... until now."

"Wait.. wasn't 'Oly Rome a boy?" France was looking at Feli with a look of mild concern. "And didn't he think that you were a girl?" Feliciano was blushing now. Just the idea of being in love with another boy, no matter how young and nieve he was, was enough to male him embarrased. Especialy when the one you love thinks your a member of the opposite sex!

"He thought I was a girl? He nver asked me... but Elizaveta did dress me in her clothes..."

"Vell then of couse he thought you vere a girl! YOU VORE A DRESS!" Ludwig gripped Feliciano's shoulders and was looking him in the eyes. For some reason, Ludwig was blushing.

"I didn't think it was a big deal! I'm sorry, please don't hit me!" Feliciano was waving his arms around franticaly, begging Ludwig not to hit him.

"I am not going to hit you. I do have a question however, vhy didn't you ever mention Holy Rome?" Ludwig had released Feliciano and was staring at him intensely. His flat blue eyes had a piercing quality about them, making it seem like he could look straight into you.

"It just never came up. But now that Holy Rome is back... I.. well I want to go see him..." Arthur put down his newspaper, Alfred stopped munching on the remainder of his pop corn, Kiku ceased writing in is book, and every one stared at Feliciano.


	4. Chapter 4

"What? Why is every body looking at me like that?!" Feliciano looked down at himself and franticaly grabbed at his very flashy, very expensive suit.

"Fericiano, have you even considered the difficurty of finding Hory Rome?" Kiku, like every one else was in shock at the abruptness of Feliciano's decision. His brush had slipped out of his hand, leaving a large ink splotch in his book.

"I 'ate to agree with any one but myself but, e's... right." Francis shuddered, he hated admitting some one else was right. "Feli, do you even know where to start looking?" Every one was silent, if Feliciano was unpredictable enough to suddenly decide that he wanted to look for some one they weren't even sure existed, who knew what he was going to say.

"Well in Holy Rome of course!" Feliciano was blissfully ignorant to the fact that if he was in a meeting in America, it was extremely likely that Holy Rome wasn't in The Holy Roman Epire.

"Uhh.. Feliciano? Dude, you realize that just because he _is_Holy Rome, doesn't mean he's _in_ Holy Rome...right?" Alfred , like every body else, was staring, open mouthed at the italian. Did he really not understand the immese difficulty there would be just to find Holy Rome?

"He's right. Und even if he _vas_ in Holy Rome, vhere in the country vould he be?" Ludwig crossed his arms and shook his head." You realize that Holy Rome is a country, don't you? A small country, granted, but a county all the same."

"And even if we did know exactly where he was, there's no garuntee that he would be the same as you remember." Arthur returned to his embroidering, and was talking in time to the steady _plunk, plunk, plunk_ of his needle.

"Why wouldn't he be the same? It's Holy Rome." Every one had returned to thier seats, leaving a baffled Feliciano standing in his wrinkled suit looking from one face to another. "I've known him sinse we were kids remember?"

"Yeah, but Feli... bro it's been like five hundred years. Don't you think he could have changed.. a little?" Alfred wiped his buttery mouth with the back of his hand. "Look how much you've changed dude."

"But...I... I want to see him. I promised to wait for him, and now that he's back I can't just sit around and do nothing!" No body thought they could have been more supprised than when Feliciano decided he wanted to see Holy Rome, but Feli deciding not to sit around and do nothing was beyond them.

"Feliciano, if you really want to see 'Oly Rome, I will help you find 'im." Francis looked at Feli with the kindness that only a big brother could express.

Alfred stood up, and punched the air with excitement. "Yeah man I'll help too! No way I'm gunna miss an adventure! Plus, I'm the Hero, You're going to need me there to save you guys! HAHAHA!"

"I wir of course herp you Fericiano." Kiku put his black notebook back in his breifcase. "Especiary if Arfred-san is going." The Japanese man added in an undertone.

Feliciano looked quzicaly at Kiku. "Wait, what was that last thing?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I supose if Kiku is going It'll be bearable. But I'm only going because you'll undoubtably need me, and because it would be ungentlemanly of me not to offer to help." Arthur had put away his embroidery hoop and was using his newly decorated handkercheif to wipe his mouth. "I'm not doing it as a favor to you, so don't go thinking that."

Every head in the room turned to look at the only person left in the room who hadn't said anything.

**Little author's note here. Just wanted to thank everyone for reaing! I hope you liked, and continue to read the rest of my story as it comes out. I'm sorry some of the accents are hard to understand! I strive for authenticity! ^_^ I can't wait to write some more! Some heads up, as the story goes on we're gunna get some Gertalia(: You are reading the work of a yaoi loving fangirl after all! Thanks again! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig had not moved a muscle. He sat, arms still crossed, scowling at the table.

Feliciano spoke quietly, "Ludwig?" Slowly the burly man looked up. "Ludwig, you'll help me, won't you?" Feli was always asking Ludwig for help. The majority of Ludwig's day was spent answering the phone and running to Feliciano's rescue. Usually, when Feli called, he was loud, begging, and sometimes hysterical. He never asked Ludwig in the manner he just did: pleading.

"Do any of you realize the difficulty of vhat you just agreed to? You agreed to find some one ve don't even know is alive! Und even if he is alive, ve don't know vhere he is. He could be any vhere in the vorld, yet you decide to go off villy-nilly on vhat could be a vild goose chase!" Ludwig, ever the pessemist, seemed to be the only one with a shred of sense.

Feliciano, on the brink of tears, wimpered. "Ludwig, c'mon broham. Look at Feliciano, he needs you." Alfred looked from Ludwig to Feliciano, his blue eyes shining.

"What's more we'll be in a former part of Germany. You could be a very helpfull guide." Arthur sat across from Ludwig, looking at him in suprise. Ludwig normally instantly agreed to help Feliciano.

"Ludwig... I know I ask you to help me alot... but this is different. Lu-" Feliciano was cut off by Ludwig raising his hand.

"You are asking me to set off on a crazy anventure that could end vith us all lost or dead." Ludwig looked from face to face. "All of you have agreed to go into a peice of seceeded Germany that, in case you vanted to know, ve intend to get back." Ludwig stood slowly, never looking away from the others. "This is a suicide mission." He glared at each man, then sighed. "That said, I vonder vhy I'm saying yes." The seriousness that had been hanging over the room melted away, and there was a round of smiles.

Feliciano ran up to the large blond man. "Yay, Ludwig, I knew you'd come! That's happy!"

Ludwig's cheeks flushed slightly. "Ja, vell, I kew you vould all need me. I already ordered personal stationary for all of us anyvay."

Suddenly a small dark haired girl came into the room."I'm sorry for interupting, but lunch is ready."

Feliciano's natural italian came out instantly at the sight of the pretty girl. "Hey baby! Wow, you sure are pretty, aren't you!" He put his arm around her and walked out of the room, in the direction of the dining hall. "C'mon baby, let's go eat some pasta ve!-" Ludwig sighed. Feliciano would never change. Suddenly Ludwig realized he was smiling. Why was he smiling? He shook his head, _serious_ he tought, think serious. But why is it that making Feliciano happy made him happy? What ever, it didn't matter, he was hungry. And there was planning to do.

Hi guys! I decided to do one more small chapter for every one! I warned you, Gertalia! I hope you liked it! Thanks again for reading! Vi amo ragazzi! Ciao! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey Holy Rome! Do you want to paint with me?" Chibitalia had a canvas in his right hand, and a paint brush in the other._

_"Oh, Feli." Holy Rome felt his cheeks burn. "I would, but you only have one canvas and paint brush. And when I paint, it looks like junk" He looked away from Feliciano. He didn't want to go just because of his lack of artistic ability, it was because he wasn't sure he could handle being alone with Chibitalia._

_Feliciano smiled. "It's ok, I have more paint brushes and canvases! And if you practice you'll get better!" Chibitalia shifted the canvasto get a better hold on it. The canvas was nearly as large as he was._

_"Italy, let me carry that! It's much to heavy for you!" Holy Rome took the canvas from Chibitalia's hands._

_"So, does that mean you will come paint with me?" Feli gave him a hope full smile._

_"If it makes you happy, I will come with you." Holy Rome looked at the ground in an attempt to hide his face, he was as red as a tomato now._

_"Si! That makes me happy!" Chibitalia grinned happily and clapped his hands with excitement._

_Holy Rome opened hi mouth to speak,_

**"Feliciano!**_H his voice suddenly sounded like a man's _**"FELICIANO!" **_Not just any man's voice, Ludwig's! _**"FELICIANO VARGAS, WAKE UP!"**

Feli jumped, awoken from his memory. After lunch, the meeting took a recess to allow everyone to come up with ideas on how to find Holy Rome. Sinse he knew Feliciano wouldn't get any work done anyway, Ludwig invited Feli to come to the German embassy with him. Feliciano had been sleeping as soon as they stepped into Ludwig's study.

"Sorry ludwig, I fell asleep." Feliciano was sitting in a very comfortable chair, across a desk from Ludwig. Feli felt like he had been sent to the pricipal's office.

"Never mind that, ve need to go. Ve vill be late, und if you vant to see Holy Rome again, I suggest ve get to the meeting as soon as possible." Ludwig picked up his papers, put them in a manilla envelope, laid them in his briefcase, and put on his coat.

"Right!" Feliciano jumped from his chair smiling, then got a confused look on his face. "Wait, what meeting?"

Ludwig faceplamed. "Figures you vouldn't have heard.. Ve are going to a meeting to discuss the best vay to find Holy Rome. You vould have known that If you veren't alvays sleeping." Ludwig walked out the door with Feliciano right on his heels.

"Did you figure out a way to find him?" Feliciano was smiling happily. If Ludwig couldn't find a way, no one could.

"Vell, more or less. I'm counting on everyone to have come up with a good idea or two. If ve all have a few ideas, ve can combine them to make a plan." They were out side now, thier chaufer stood outside thier armoured car.

Feliciano had lost interest. "Do you think we'll have pasta again?"

"Ve can have pasta after the meeting, ja?" Ludwig steered Feliciano into the car. "Ve are all doing this as a favor to you, the least you could do is take interest."

"Do you think Holy Rome will like pasta?" Feliciano sat opposite of Ludwig in the car.

"Vell... that's a start." Ludwig sighed as the car sped in the direction of the confrence.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok every one shut up because all your ideas willl all suck! Listen to me! HAHAHA!" Alfred stood at the front of the room a white curtain behind him. "Now check out this awesome power point I made!" He clicked a button on his laptop and tunred off the lights. The projector hummed to life, and the white cutain displayed a picture of a black sky dotted with stars. Large yellow words floated from the bottom of the screeen, "In a country far, far away..."

Arthur's mouth fell open. "Alfred, you used the opening of star wars..."

*NOTE: I DON'T OWN STARWARS OR HETALIA* Alfred paused the presentation. "I changed it! Pay attention! I worked on this for like, hours!" He hit the play button, and again the words began to float up into space. "There coulde be only one hero... ALFRED F. JONES!" Pictures of Alfred in a super hero costume flashed on the screen. One of him planking on his desk, jumping in the air, posing with his cape, and gerneraly acting like a kid. When the power point was over and the lights came back on, every one was staring at Alfred open mouthed. "So, what did you guys think? I'll be the hero, and you can all be my back up!"

"So you mean to tell us that all you've done for the past two hours was take pictures of yourself in a super hero costume?" Arthur was the first one to speak.

"Well yah! I wanted to make sure that there was no question that I was the hero!" Alfred smiled broadly. "I made the costume myself, you dudes like?"

Francis cut in. "Does anyone else 'ave an idea?"

"Listen to this. I say we go strait to the Hloy Roman Empire's goverment and demand that they tell us where he is. And if they refuse, we pillage cities and ravage the land!" Arthur had more or less dropped the gentleman act and had reverted to being his pirate self.

"I 'ave a better plan. It 'as the charm and elegance that your plans lack. A certain _jena se qua_ if you will. We go to 'Oly Rome but instead of demanding and pillaging, we enjoy some of the sights. After a little R&R we go to the goverment, meet a cute little intern, and charm 'er into telling us where 'Oly Rome is. We find the brat, and then relax." Francis seemed very happy with his plan. "I think it is a very good plan, no?"

"No! It isn't. Your plan wastes too much time!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's just your scheme to get a vacation."

Kiku decided now was a good time to speak up, another bread fight would put them behind schedule. "Reary, both of your prans are not possible. We don't know if the goverment even knows where the Hory Roman Empire is. Our technorogy can not herp, we don't have a tracking device that can rocate some one then track them yet."

"So, no one came up vith a resonable plan?" A vien on Ludwig's head had grown and was pulsating with frustration.

"Hey! My plan was reasonable!" Alfred had tied a curtain around his neck and had been posing at the head of the table while every one else discussed thier ideas.

"You dressed up your undervear und took pictures! That isn't a plan!" Ludwig banged his fist on the table. "As before, it's up to me to provide a solution to your problems!"

Arthur asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "So... do you have a plan?"

"Ja, I have a plan. I'm not to excited about it though. I need to make a phone call to-" Suddenly the door swung open and Feliciano walked in. He was holding a cat out infront of him and giggling hapilly. "Hey guys look, I found a kitty cat!"

"Uh, Feli, 'ave you been out side the 'ole time?" Francis was suprised. While it's true that Feliciano slept through thier meetings on a regular basis, he was at least present.

"Si! On the way in, I saw this kitty! He's so cute!" Feliciano rubbed his nose against the cat's. "Cute kitty! Sweet kitty! Kitty,kitty,kitty!"

"It's not like you missed anything you wouldn't normally have." Arthur poured himself a cup of tea.

"So did you guys come up with a plan?" Feliciano removed the cat from his face, and contented himself with petting it.

"I vas just about to tell them my plan. To my understanding, dissolved countries spend time vith each other. I vill call my source, und ask him to guide us to Holy Rome. Ve vill go to Germany, meet him there, und he vill take us to Holy Rome. It is the best vay I can think of." Ludwig returned to his seat.

"Yay! Vacation at Germany's!" Feliciano threw his hands in the air, and the cat went flying. "Sorry kitty!" The cat hissed in reply.

"It isn't a vaction Fericiano." Kiku reminded him. "We are going to find Hory Rome."

"Right! Vacation with Holy Rome!" Feliciano cheered. There was a collective sigh in the room. Feliciano may not understand the situation, but at least he was cheerfull. "I hope we can have pasta while we're there!"

Ludwig was typing away on his computer. "I just booked our flight to Germany in two days. Do vhat you need to do here, then meet up at 5 A.M. at New York International Airport. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make a phone call.." Ludwig rose from his chair and walked out of the room. Leaving everyone to wonder just who his source was.

**Hey guys, this might be the last chapter I do in a while... I'm not abandoning the story! My grandmother died last night, and school starts next week. So I may or may not post some more chapters this week! Thank you for reading and for your understanding! 'Lieb diech!**


	8. Chapter 8

Feliciano woke to being forcibly dragged out of bed. All he could think to do was to start screaming at the top of his lungs, " What's going on?! Germany, Help!" He received a sharp smack on the head."It's me you idiot! Ve need to get ready for the flight!" Ludwig let go of Feliciano and began to get dressed. "Ve only have about two hours, so hurry up!"

"Two hours? Ve- that's too early! Wake me up when we have half an hour to go..." Feliciano was already drifting back to sleep.

"Nien! It vill take time to go to the airport, und get through security, not to mention boarding time!" Ludwig tied his tie expertly, and now a fat windsor knot sat just under is collar. "Now, put on some clothes!"

Feliciano, who slept stark naked, had been sitting on the floor dozing off. "But it's eaarrllyy..." Ludwig shot him a death glare, and Feliciano reluctantly yanked on a pair of boxers depicting macaroni and farfalle pasta. "Are. We going. To. Be on. The private. Plane?" Feliciano's words were spaced awkwardly as he jumped up and down in an attempt to put on his pants.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Ja. Vhen don't ve?" Feliciano was struggling to tie his tie, and succeeded to knot it into a large, striped blob.  
"Hey,Ludwig, my tie won't work."

Ludwig sighed, "It vill work, you just can't tie it." He walked over to Feliciano and preceded to tie his tie.

Feliciano smiled up at the taller man. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you Germany!"

Ludwig's face flushed and he gruffly tightened Feli's tie up to his neck. "You vould probably look like a homeless man whio spent all money on flashy clothes." He turned away from Feliciano, who was frantically trying to loosen his tie, which was cutting off his circulation. Ludwig zipped his suitcase shut, and ran his hands back through his hair, slicking it back into its usual style. He turned around to see Feliciano, now blue in the face, nearly rip his tie off his neck. "YOU IDIOT, VHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's tie and loosened it with ease. "Is the only time you can loosen or untie a tie vhen you're going to go to sleep?"

The color in Feliciano's face was returning, and he was no longer gasping. "I guess the lack of air to my brain made me forget."

"Perhaps your tie is always too tight then..." Ludwig was zipping Feliciano's bag now, and checking the room to make sure they had nothing left to pack. "Maybe if you had more oxygen in that brain of yours, you vouldn't be so undependable. Und you vouldn't forget your key und have to sleep vith me."

Ludwig and Feliciano made their way down the hall. "Si, but we had a fun sleep over right? And I'm dependable!" Feliciano wasn't too upset about sleeping in Ludwig's room.

"You just fell asleep as soon as ve valked in, vhat's fun about that? Und dependable my left foot. Had you been by yourself, you vould have never gotten up on time." They were nearly out the door now.

"Did me staying in your room really upset you?" Feliciano sounded a little hurt.

The tone in Feli's voice mad Ludwig's heart drop."No, of course it didn't upset me. But I do vish you vould vear clothes to bed." Outside the window a green traffic sign with the words "Airport 5 miles" rolled by.

"I'm ready." Feliciano was looking out the window, smiling.

"Pardon? Ready for vhat?" Ludwig goggled at him. This was the second time in under 24 hours Feliciano looked thoughtful, and was completely out of character.  
"I'm ready to see Holy Rome again. It's been five hundred years, but I always knew he would come back."  
Ludwig was speechless. "Feliciano, I-"

"I can't wait to see him and eat pasta! Yay, vacation time!" Feliciano turned back to Ludwig and smiled gleefully.

"Und your back again." Ludwig sighed, and fought back the urge to smile. For some reason, recently Feliciano made him want to smile instead of claw his eyes out. Which was almost as strange as Feliciano's moments of seriousness. If this continued, they were bound for an even stranger adventure than they were used to, and that was saying something.

Ludwig had been so deep in thought he had not noticed the car pull up to the airport. Smoothly, the car stopped, and the driver opened the door.  
Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, and Francis all stood with their bags at their sides waiting for Feliciano and Ludwig.  
"It's about time! I thought we were going to have to leave without you guys! Hahaha!" Alfred was in high spirits as usual. Francis and Arthur were exchanging death threats, and Feliciano was already spaced out.

_'Ja,'_ Ludwig thought, 'this_ could be a very interesting trip, or if I'm lucky it vill be just like any other trip. But when you're surrounded vith people like this, vhen do you ever get lucky?_

**Hey guys! I wrote this while I was on vacation in Florida, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par. :)School starts tomorrow! My first day of High School, wish me luck! Thanks for reading, subscribing and commenting!**


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours later, the plane touched down in Berlin. The flight had been relatively uneventful. Feliciano spent his time sleeping and eating pasta. Arthur sat reading Shakespeare for about an hour and was halfway done with Hamlet when the plane hit turbulence and Francis, who was walking by, spilt his wine in Arthur's face. Which resulted in yet another fight between the two of them. After Ludwig pulled them apart, they contented themselves with glaring at each other and periodically insulted each other. Alfred sat with his headphones in his ears, watching the newest Batman film. Various soda cans and candy wrapers littered the ground around him. Occasionally, he jumped in and stoked the fire between Arthur and Francis, and would return to one of his movies. Kiku sat quietly observing, working on plans for a new game console, and writing in his journal. Ludwig monitored everyone. He sat across from Feliciano and glared out the window.

As the steps of the plane were lowered, Ludwig moved to the front of the plane and began barking orders.

Alfred leaned over his seat and whispered to Francis, "Damn, is it just me, or is Ludwig grouchier and more macho than usual?"

"Oui, I 'ave to agree with you there. Maybe his feminine side seceded along with 'Oly Rome. Ohnohnohnohn."

Ludwig spun to face them, "I heard that! Now, follow instructions! I vant a-"

Arthur cut him off, "A single file line, and for all of us to exit calmly and quietly. Yes, yes. No need to repeat yourself."

"I'm first, cuz I'm the hero!" Alfred shoved to the front of the line and everyone fell in behind. They walked down the steps of the plane, like a kindergarten class. Single file, pushing, and calling names.

The plane had landed on a vacant tarmac. It was devoid of the normal airport bustle, and planes. They noticed a little ways off another tarmac full of planes and loading crews.

"Ve- Hey, Ludwig? Why are we over here by ourselves? Because I bet there are some pretty girls over there. We should go to that other parking thingy and see!" Feliciano had his hands to his face like a pair of binoculars, and was trying to spot a girl.

"Nien. Ve vill not go over there. Ve have to vait here for my source." Ludwig stood with his arms crossed, looking down at Feli. "Also, that doesn't vork. Your hands are not binoculars."

Kiku spoke quietly, "Ludwig-San, who is your source?"

"Yah, just who is your source? It's bloody hot out here in this suit you know." Arthur yanked off his jacket and folded it over his arm. "When is he supposed to get here?"

Suddenly, a car door shut right behind them. They wheeled around to see a man in such a dark blue suit it looked almost black. He had sunglasses on and white hair. He opened his mouth and began to speak, "He's here right now."

**More to come this weekend everyone! Halfway through my first week of high school! Yay! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

The stranger took the sunglasses off his face, revealing odd redish eyes.

"Gilbert?!" Italy exclaimed, surprised to see that Ludwig would call his brother considering they didn't exactly get along.

"Ja, it's zee awesome me come to help you losers!" Gilbert paused for a moment, "Hello losers!"

Ludwig was already annoyed. "Yes Feliciano, Gilbert. Listen Bruder, I called you to help us find Holly Rome, not to take abuse from you."

"Vest, you suck all ze awesome out of zings. How un-awesome." Gilbert stood directly across form Ludwig. Each standing in a similar position. Arms crossed, flat eyes stared each other down, standing slightly turned away from the other. Gilbert wore a smirk and his eyes glinted mischievously. Ludwig glared seriously back. Cold silence filled the air as the two brothers duked it out with silence.

Feliciano seemed to notice some thing then. "Ve- Hey Ludwig, why did he call you 'vest' you never wear vests!" Ludwig facepalmed. It was as if the tension was washed away.

"Really Feliciano? I can't tell if your making fun of me or being serious for once. He vas'nt calling me vest he vas calling me Vest." Ludwig shook his head, how could Feli not understand?

"Uh, right. Well you see Ludwig old boy, that's the same thing. Even Flying Mint Bunny thinks so." Arthur was holding and stroking an invisible bunny in his arms. A confused look was on his face.

Alfred jumped in, "Well Artie-"

"Don't call me that!"

Alfred pressed on, "I don't think we should listen to your imaginary friends!"

Arthur went red, "They are not imaginary!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Riight. Anyway, if Ludwig's broham wants to call him vest, I say we let him! It's what bros do!" In an undertone he added, "At least Ludwig could call his brother big brother... English prick..."

Gilbert was laughing hysterically now. "O Vest! I never knew your little friends vere so cool! Not as cool as me Zoh." Tears streamed down Gilbert's face from laughing.

Ludwig whipped around and spoke loudly, "It is vest. Like North, South, East, and Vest."

Silence ensued. Then Feliciano, Arthur and Alfred all exclaimed at the same time, "Oh! You mean WEST!"

Ludwig was beyond annoyed. "Ja! That's what I've been saying! And vhere is the cheese eater?"

Suddenly from behind came the whir of a car window being rolled down. Francis sat in the cool, air conditioned car. "Are you talking about moui? I was not going to wait outside in the 'eat when I could be car. Besides the 'eat would ruin my 'air!" Francis ran his hair through his golden locks.

It was then everyone realized how sweaty they were on the tarmac. All at once they rushed to the Limousine and piled inside. Gilbert gave the order, "Driver take us to ze hotel. Ve vill settle in and zen get to business."


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow... 'Oly Rome..." Francis stood outside on the balcony of his hotel room. His blond hair floated in the wind. "...It's smaller than I remember it."

"Is that honestly all you have to say?!" Arthur closed the door roughly behind him.

Francis turned around and crossed his arms angrily. "Oh great. Don't tell me I 'ave to room with you."

"No you do not, thank goodness. I'm not sure I could stand sleeping in the same room as you Froggie. I was merely showing Kiku where his room was." Arthur took a step aside, reveal the short man standing behind him.

"Ah, thank you Arthur." Kiku shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot and set his bag on the ground.

Arthur replied with a pat on the back that nearly knocked Kiku over, "Don't mention it chap."

Kiku only looked more uncomfortable. He valued his personal space, and Arthur was pushing it. "Oh, ahh-"

"Seriously." Arthur turned around and lightly waved one of his hands goodbye. "Don't mention it. I can't have everyone thinking I'm going to go around willy-nilly helping people." Arthur crossed the threshold into the room and shut the door behind him. Leaving Francis and Kiku to deal with each other.

*Arthur's POV*

"Well I must admit, it feels good to help people but if word gets out, it'll be nothing but work, work, work all the time." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Now here's the door to my room. Hmm... I wonder whom I'm rooming with.." He swings door open. "What is that bloody idiot doing in here?" *normal pov*

Alfred was already settled in. His teritorry marked with Redbull cans, hamburger wrapers, and an American flag blanket strewn on the bed. He sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, headphones in his ears watching something on his laptop. Alfred glanced up, and yelled over the sound playing through his headphones, "Hey Artie! Whatcha dooin' in here?"

Arthur redend and marched over to Alfred. He snaped the laptop closed.

"Hey!" Alfred snatched his laptop back.

"Please tell me this isn't your room Alfred." Arthur plunked his stuff down, and sat on the bed.

"Yah it's my room! Why?" Alfred's eyes widened, "You're not my...?" His voice trailed away.

Arthur sighed, "Yes, I'm your room mate."

There was a short pause. Then Alfred took a big breath and fell to his knees and turned his face to the ceiling, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Quit being a dramaqueen! Honestly, I don't know where I went wrong with you," Arthur shook his head.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Alfred was back on his bed typing on his laptop.

Arthur jumped in alarm, "Alfred, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine! I was just thinking maybe this wo'nt be so bad. We never see each other any more so.." They just looked at each other for a bit.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, you guys! The awesome me says it's time to leave! Move it!" Gilbert was banging on the door.

Arthur stood up, "Uh, let's go." Arthur turned and began to walk to the door. _"You know, this really might be fun," _He thought.

He didn't see Alfred's mischevious smile. _"Tonight, Im gunna have a little fun with Artie."_


	12. Chapter 12

"Vhere is everyone? Ve vere supposed to meet in the Lobby at two on the dot!" Ludwig glared at his watch. "It is ten minutes after, vhere are they?" He was asking himself, but Feliciano took this chance to talk. He was sitting on the floor, looking up at Ludwig with hopeful eyes.

"Ve- Maybe they all went to get some pasta! Speaking of pasta, hey Luddy-"

"Nien! Ve vill not be having pasta! They don't serve that here." Ludwig looked out the lobby doors. On the street he could see a mass of protesters marching along, soldiers patroled, preparing for the German forces to come in and reclaim Holy Rome. Just seeing all this made Ludwig wanna run onto the busy road and scream at them for being stupid enough to secede. He felt rage boil inside him, making him clench his fist.

"Hey! Vest!" Ludwig turned to see every one walking twards them, Gilbert in the lead. "Ready for a night on the town?"

Alfred perked up immediately, "Oh, snap! Are we goin to a party?!"

"Nien! We are going out to a NICE restaurant." Ludwig threw extra emphasis on nice as if to say, 'behave yourselves or else!' " Then ve vill come straight back here, get some rest, then set out to find Holy Rome in the moning." He looked from person to person, his eyes daring any body to argue.

"Awww, Vest! Vhy do you hate all things fun?" Gilbert apparently didn't catch on the the fact Ludwig had already decided what they were going to do and didn't want any defience from any one. Especially from his brother. "I mean c'mon, ve could all go out for a beer! Und ve're in Holy Rome, they've got to have good beer!"

Ludwig's eyes burned bright with hatred, "Vhat... did you say?"

Too late, Gilbert realized his mistake. "I just meant, since Holy Rome is a former part of Germany, it'll have good beer! Not like it's famous for beer! 'Cuz that's your thing Vest!"

Ludwig's expression didn't change. "Vhatever, let's go eat." He spun on his heel, and walked through the hotel doors. Every one exchanged a nervous glance. It had slowly been getting easier and easier to set Ludwig off. Sure, he had always been a serious guy, kind of irritable too, but he had never been just angry the way he was now.

***Feliciano's Pov***

"I don't understand, what's wrong with Luddy?" Feliciano followed his German friend down the steps of the hotel. "He's been acting different lately. I wonder if he's mad about Holy Rome... I guess if Romano left me, I would be sad too, but Gilbert's still with him. I really worry about Ludwig some times... He's so angry and paranoid. He was even a little angry in the room too. I set my bag down, and layed on the bed for a little nap. Then, Luddy walked over to me and said, 'I'm not sure we can trust Gilbert. It's not like him to be so villing to help some one with nothing in return. Vhat's more, this is a waste of time. I should be vith the secretary of defence planning on how to get Holy Rome back.' I fell asleep after that, and he looked pretty grumpy having to wake me up to go to the lobby. Maybe grumpier than usual... I really am worried about him."

Sup guys? Well, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry! I've been soo busy! But with Christmas break close, you can expect new chapters more often! ^ _^ I hope ya'll like this new chapter! Thanks for comments, and subscriptions! Love ya'll 3


	13. Chapter 13

*One hour earlier*

Alfred beamed out the window cheerfully, "Wow! It sure is lucky that Holy Rome is only like half an hour away from Berlin! Hahaha!"

"Ja, bad luck." Ludwig clenched and unchlenched his fists. "Just vhat ve need, an enemy with a nice short valk avay from our capital."

Arthur smiled as best he could, "Oh, cheer up Luddy old boy! On the upside if you become friends, think of all the tourism you'll get! Why they would come here to vacation is beyond me. I mean, you'd think that they could do all the stuff at home that they could do here but still, there's always a possibility."

"Woooow mon ami, I always knew you were a bit of a downer, but that was the worst attempt to cheer anyone up I 'ave ever seen." Francis shook his head disaprovingly. His face brightened suddenly, and it was almost like sparkles seemed to glint around him, "Let the master show you 'ow it's done! Hey, Ludwig! I 'ave a present for you! I 'ave been keeping it warm in my pants, could you reach in and-" Francis never got a chance to finish his sentence. Ludwig had brought his fist down upon Francis's head, and had knocked him out. Francis's body slumped against the car door, and he had a very ridiculous smile on his face.

"Well! That escalated quickly!" Alfred was reclined in his chair or as reclined as someone can be in a car, looking slightly up, with a soda in his hand. Everyone just looked at him a moment.

"Alfred-san," Kiku spoke up, "Why are you posing rike that?"

"Like what? This? Oh! Well, these things memes, yah they're pretty popular back home, this is a pose in one of them. You bros like?"

Before they got a chance to answer, the limo pulled up to thier hotel. Ludwig sighed, " I guess ve had better wake those two idiots up." He jabbed a thumb in the direction of Francis and Feliciano, who were slupped over, still snozing.

"I'll wake up the fops!" Arthur reached his hand into the on-limo cooler, grabbed a handfull of half melted ice, and threw it in thier faces. "Wake up Froggy!"

Francis's eyes snapped open, and he bolted up straight and began sputtering incoherently. "You! I am, You will, I..I.."

Arthur turned to Ludwig, "I think you might have shaken his brain loose. Well, looser anyway." Then, on instinct he flung the car door open and sprinted for the hotel door. Just in time too, because Francis had lunged at him, narowly missing the englishman.

"Come back 'ere you limey!" Francis tore wildly after him.

Alfred jumped out of the car too, "Hey, I wanna see the fight! Hahaha!"

Ludwig sighed tiredly, and crossed his arms. "Ah, Rudwig-san?"

Ludwig's head snapped up, "Yes Kiku?"

"How are you going-a to wake up Fericiano?"

"Hmm" Lud wig looked from Feliciano to Kiku, then smiling slightly said, "Pasta."


	14. Chapter 14

Alfred jumped into his bed, and curled up in the blankets, "Well that was fun, but I think I'm gonna hit the sack! Haha, night Artie!"

"Don't call me that, ass hat!" Arthur finished pulling on his Manchester United T-shirt and crawled into his bed, sleeping before his head ever hit the pillow.

Arthur's eyes snapped open. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, and there was a terrible feeling deep in his stomach. His breath came out in short ragged bursts, and his heart raced. Something was not right. Despite his body screaming a to stay still, he slowly forced himself into a sitting position. His eyes adjusted to the dark, but he saw nothing out-of-place. A cold breath of hair brushed against the back of his neck. He leapt from his bed, and slipped on the floor. Now sitting on the ground, he backed wildly to the wall. All was quiet. Arthur gasped, _"Alfred!" _ He glanced at the bed where his frenemy lay. Suddenly, something crashed to the floor from the nearby bookshelf. Arthur screamed and sprang to Alfred's bed. "Alfred wake up! There's something in here with us! Some tormented soul! I can sense it!" He stopped shaking the figure in the bed. Slowly, he pulled back the sheets, his voice quavered, "Alfred?"

Arthur choked back a scream, and felt his stomach drop." Alfred lay motionless, expressionless, with a glazed look in his eyes. Blood stained his pillow, spilling like a crimson waterfall from the corner of his mouth. Arthur fell to his knees, clutching the blankets on Alfred's bed. A torrent of emotions whorled through him; anger, terror grief. Tears sprang from their wells, and mangled sob escaped his lips. A mixture of fury and tears clouded his vision, "Who did this?" Arthur roared his bellow echoed through the room, reverberating in the empty space.

A cold chuckle was his only response, cutting through the night's silence like a knife. It chilled Arthur to the bone. The disembodied laugh came from everywhere, and nowhere. Arthur was on his feet now, his fists clenched and shaking with rage, "Show yourself! I dare you, bastard!" Silence. A shiver traveled up his spine as a frozen, dead hand clasped his shoulder.

The icy, razor like voice pierced the air again, "Boo."

**Hey everyone! Wow I haven't uploaded in forever, but now that the school year is almost done, I can continue writing! Thanks soo much for the support, and please continue to support me throughout the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

In later years Arthur would look back on this night and laugh, but for now the only thing he could do was let out the most blood curdling, womanish scream ever uttered by any one other than Francis. His knees buckled and he felt himself slide into darkness. When Arthur opened his eyes, he was greeted by Alfred standing over him and laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. "Man you should've seen your face! HAHAHA!"

"Alfred?! But, how? You were, I saw you-" Arthur, still in shock sputtered for a minute or so before Alfred finally caught his breath from laughing so hard.

Sill chuckling here and there Alfred managed to explain, "You like me?" He gestured toward the bed, "HAHAHA! Of course you do! It's a recipe with rice flour dough Kiku taught me, that and my special effects skills I learned while in Hollywood! HAHA! Pretty legit right? Man I-argh!" Alfred was interrupted suddenly by Arthur jumping on him and knocking him to the ground. Arthur clasped his hands around Alfred's neck and shook him for several minutes. A few minutes later, Arthur let go and stood up.

Arthur crossed his arms, and shook his head, "Is this what you ment when you said that rooming together wouldn't be so bad? Where did I go wrong with you? Why the hell would you think this was a good idea?"

Alfred was still sitting on the ground, looking very interested in the floor. Sheepishly, he looked up at Arthur, "I was just trying to have some fun..."

Looking down at Alfred, Arthur was filled with nostalgia. It was just like when...

"Alfred! Alfred Jones! Where are you?" Arthur walked through tall grass, looking desperately for his little brother. Suddenly, he felt two very small and very strong arms wrap around his legs. He stumbled and fell on the ground "Ouf!"

A tiny Alfred jumped on Arthur's back, "Boo! Surprise Arthur! I got you! Hahaha!" He bounced lightly and laughed. Even then he had a loud, strong laugh.

Arthur,gently shook his little brother off his back, "Alfred! You scared me! Where were you when I called?"

Alfred looked up sheepishly at Arthur, "I'm sorry Arthur... I just wanted to have some fun.." Alfred's big blue eyes began to water slightly.

Arthur felt his heart soften at the sight of Alfred on the verge of tears, "Hey, it's okay. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You worried me is all." He swooped Alfred up into his arms, and tossed him into the air to cheer him up.

"HAHAHA! Okay, I won't do it again Arthur!"

"

Arthur bro, did you hear me? I said I won't do it again." Alfred's eyes glittered with concern.

Arthur shook his head, and blinked a couple times before answering., "Yes, yes I'm fine. It's just been a long night. Goodnight Alfred."

"Umm, okay. Goodnight?"

*Arthur's POV*

I climbed into bed, and there I stayed untill I heard Alfred's deep and even breathing. Slowly, I sat up and looked over at him. I thought back to the days when we were younger. I sat in my bed and a million questions buzzed through my mind _"Why did I have that flash back? And what's more,why did I act like that when I saw him dead? I don't even like him.. right?"_


End file.
